Journey- One shots
by Naruthirnith-of-Greenwood.001
Summary: Will and Nico's lives together through one-shots. Starts at Camp Half Blood. Won't be regularly updated due to A-Levels.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did Nico and Will would be together officially.**

**A/N: Hey, so these two are my OTP so I couldn't resist writing this! I wrote this way back in February, and didn't really have the time to update it, and to be honest I don't really at the moment (YAY for the A2 part of A-Levels!) but I intend to update as often as possible. **

Will Solace was bored. It had been a week since Nico di Angelo had left the infirmary, and since then Will hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, the downside to this? It had been eight days since he and Nico had gotten together as an item. Nico had insisted that their relationship should remain secret for a while at least. Will didn't really understand this but then Nico was from the 1930s when things were very different. Nico hadn't really acknowledged Will for a couple of days. This didn't really worry Will as Nico needed some time to get used to the idea of them being together. Will was too deep in thought to notice that a blond female had wandered into the infirmary.

"Will! Hello? Earth to Will Solace! Do you read me?"

"Huh? Oh hey Annabeth… what's up?" Will was snapped from his thoughts by Annabeth Chase.

"Have you seen Nico? Percy is looking for him…" Will couldn't help become defensive of Nico, after all Nico had told him all about his 'crush' on Percy. Will had suspected that at one point or another it had been something more than just a crush, but he wasn't particularly sure. Nico had told Percy and Annabeth about this crush the day he entered the infirmary, he had told Percy that he was over him and that Percy wasn't his type. Will knew this was true, how? The way Nico looked at him, the way they teased each other. Oh and the fact that Nico had told him…

**(Flashback)**

8 DAYS AGO

"Good-morning Death Boy, how are we doing today?" Will had greeted him. Nico was sat up in his hospital bed, his shaggy hair was messier than normal, Will guessed that it was Nico's bed head.

"Don't call me that, Solace." Nico mumbled.

"Well, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess…" Typical Nico, Will didn't think that even Rachel to figure that answer out. When Nico said 'okay, I guess' it could mean anything.

"And that means?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Intriguing thought Will, Nico actually wants to talk about something…

"Okay…" Will pulled up a stool and placed the clipboard he had been holding gently by Nico's feet.

"Have you ever felt that you don't belong in society?"

"What? Oh Nico please don't start with the 'Son of Hades' thing again! You do belong here, I promise you that!"

"No, not because of that… I… listen I find it difficult to talk about this but, I feel that I can trust you don't ask me why, but you… you just have something about you, like how you seem to be the only person that can calm Clarisse down and how you're one of the best healers. I don't know, you just seem to be very trustworthy, I really can't explain it. I just want to talk to you, and I keep going off on different subjects but," Nico looked at Will, he realised that he had gone off on a tangent. Nico decided it was best to just talk before he changed his mind. "Have you ever cared, a lot, about another boy?" Will looked at Nico and noted he wasn't making eye contact. Will had felt deep feelings for another boy before he had gone to Camp and since then hadn't really gotten involved with anyone, in that sense, since, if Nico was feeling anything like that then Will needed to help him.

"Yes I have. And Nico, if you feel that way towards somebody it isn't wrong and it doesn't mean you don't belong."

"You have?" Will nodded. "What if I used to have feelings for somebody-."

"Percy Jackson?" Will interjected.

"Yes… How did you? Never mind. As I was saying, what if I used to have feelings for Percy, and now I have them for someone else?"

"I'm sure they're flattered. Do they know?" Will suddenly began to hope Nico was talking about him, but then what were the chances of that happening?

"I don't know… Do you?" Nico was now looking Will in the eyes…

"Me?"

"Yes, Solace, you."

"Um, yes, I… uh… do… um… Well I do now anyway." Will stammered as he had thought 'confidence don't fail me now'!

"Good…"

"So… does that make us a couple now then?" Will had said before realising that Nico may not appreciate the enthusiasm.

"Well um I guess so, is this a normal practice to begin a relationship so quickly?" Nico said in slight shock.

"Oh Death Boy, courtship is so 1940 and we're demigods we have to seize things like this so they don't escape us and we spend the rest of or demigod lives in regret. So what do you thing?" Will couldn't help but feel a little mean to reference the time before Nico had been in the Lotus Casino. It also seemed appropriate to allow Nico the main say in whether they were an item or not.

"Well then, it seems like the smart thing to do doesn't it?" Nico said with a hint of reserved excitement.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Will realised he had been silent for quite a while. He decided he had to say something to avoid seeming awkward.

"What does Percy want with him?" Will didn't mean to sound as defensive as he did, but the fact that it was 10 days after Nico told Percy about his crush, and Percy finally decides to talk to him now?

"Look, he just wants to talk to him about something."

"Oh you mean the fact that Nico used to have feelings for Percy."

"You know about that?"

"Yes."

"Will?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you want Nico to stay here for three days?"

"I was worried about his health. He was fading you know?"

"No other reasons?" Typical child of Athena, how did she know so much?!

"I don't know what you could possibly be meaning?"

"Yes, you do."

"Do I?"

"Will, do you like Nico?"

"Well yes as a friend, I mean he's a cool guy who wouldn't like him, ha-ha, wait, wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have feelings for Nico?"

"I, eh, I…I… um, yes." Will stammered. He just couldn't get the words out, it wasn't like he had directly told her that he and Nico were together.

"Aw! I guessed as much! Especially after you and he were talking! And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think he likes you too."

"Annabeth, listen, please don't mention this to Nico, but I sort of already know that."

"Oh, how so… wait a minute, are you two, together? If you are that was a very quick decision it could've been wiser to wait a while, but you don't need to know what you think... Anyway I'm going to go get Percy now and then look for Nico in the woods… Why don't you come with us?" Will felt like Annabeth's idea of wait a while was like 5 years, after all how long had it taken her and Percy?

"Okay, I'll come with you… Just a second," Will got down off the stool he was sat on, he went to the small room off to the side where Kayla and Austin were sat. "Hey, could you guys take over in there please? I need to go with Annabeth and Percy." Will said as he took off his white lab coat, wearing his green surgeon's scrub top, jeans and Converse, he headed back over to Annabeth and out onto the Green.

"He isn't in there then?" Percy Jackson asked from where he was stood against the infirmary wall.

"No he isn't. Percy, Will is gonna help us look for him." Annabeth explained as she went to Percy, the tow shared a quick kiss whilst Will stood feeling rather awkward.

"Oh cool! The more the merrier I guess!" Percy said separating from Annabeth and walking to Will, he held up his hand for a high five, Will obliged.

They found Nico in the woods. He was sat talking to Coach Hedge and Mellie, who was holding Chuck. He must've heard Percy, Annabeth and Will coming because he turned around straight away.

"What are you two doing here?" Nico sounded irritated by the unexpected company, Will found it relieving that he hadn't been included in this sudden hostility.

"Nico, we need to talk to you, about what you told us." Annabeth explained.

"Why?" Nico sounded defensive. This worried Will, during his time in the infirmary Will had helped Nico with his anger, he didn't want Percy and Annabeth to ruin the calmer Nico.

"We just do, please." Percy explained.

"It isn't exactly what I want to talk about right now!" Nico stood up, he shoved past Percy, he gave Will a quick glance. Will took this as a 'follow me or else' kind of glance. After a minute or two of glances between those gathered, Will decided to go find Nico.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's okay. Listen, wait a couple of hours for him to calm down and then go to Hades Cabin, hopefully he'll be in there." Will explained before he ran after Nico. Percy waited until Will was out of earshot.

"Since when is Will Solace a Nico di Angelo expert?" Annabeth looked at him.

"Seaweed Brain! Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth replied elbowing him gently.

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Never mind…" Annabeth said as she headed back to the Green.

"What did I miss?" Percy asked Coach Hedge and Mellie. Hedge shrugged his shoulders, Mellie didn't react, she seemed too preoccupied by baby Chuck.

Will knocked on the Hades Cabin door, he felt a little apprehensive he had never been to the Hades Cabin not even on Room Inspection. Nico opened the door immediately and dragged Will inside.

"Did you tell them?" Nico sounded angry but not totally angry, he sounded almost disappointed.

"No. Why would I do that?" Will made sure his voice was calm in hope as to calm Nico down.

"Then why do they want to talk to me about _it_?" Nico's voice was like ice.

"I don't know they didn't tell me. Though I think Annabeth asked me if I liked you so I said yeah and then she was like 'he likes you too' so I said that I knew and from that she may have guessed about us, but that's it!"

"How, how could she have guessed?" Nico didn't sound angry, more puzzled.

"Nico, I get that you're from the 30s and all but it isn't the 30s anymore. Why does it matter if they know? Percy and Annabeth aren't going to do anything neither will anyone else, they'll be happy!" Nico stood still, looking at Will.

"I'm not ready…" Nico's voice was faltering. Will's expression changed from one of irritation to a gentler one. He pulled Nico into a hug. At first Nico didn't react, but eventually he hugged Will back.

"Okay, I understand that, Nico. I just want you to know, that I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or exclude you ever again." Will looked right into Nico's eyes, and Nico back into Will's. The moment overtook them as their lips met.

**A/N: So that's chapter one! What do you guys think? I know it needs a little work but I just love this pairing so much I had write this! I get that my characterisation may not be quite right for some characters, but I haven't written for this pairing before so this is kinda an experiment. As usual, please don't flame my stories. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas let me know in reviews! **


End file.
